infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Trindave/wprowadzenie
Krótki i treściwy wstęp, przeznaczony dla zdecydowanej większości użytkowników. Trindave – biurokrata polskiej inFamous Wiki, a zarazem jej najwyższy zarządca. Dalej będę pisał w pierwszej osobie, bo dziwnie się opisywać w trzeciej. Moja obecność tutaj jest w sporym stopniu spowodowana zamiłowaniem do serii inFamous (SZOK). W sprawowaniu mych niecnych rządów pomaga mój kumpel, Saishin, będący tutejszym administratorem. Jestem biurokratą także na polskiej Life Is Strange Wikia. Działam tu sobie gdzieś od konca marca 2014 roku, a od 2 kwietnia 2014 roku pełnię rolę miejscowego tyrana. Od tej pory przesłałem na tę Wiki sporo artykułów i grafik, których spis odnajdziesz klikając w poszczególne zakładki mego profilu. Jak masz jakiś kłopot i nie koniecznie chodzi o pożyczanie pieniędzy lub obicie facjaty Zdziśkowi kibicującemu innej drużynie, napisz na mojej tablicy użytkownika. Niegdyś byłem administratorem na polskiej Assassin's Creed Wiki, jednak po roku zrezygnowałem ze stanowiska. Poza tym tak naprawdę to wszystko z mojego wiki-owego życia. Od czasu do czasu coś skrobnę na angielskiej inFamous Wiki, albo polskiej Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Moje recenzje Jeżeli ktoś jest zainteresowany nabyciem, wypożyczeniem lub konfiskatą którejś gry z serii inFamous, to zachęcam do przejrzenia moich krótkich recenzji na ich temat. Podane oceny nie lecą na Metacritic, więc z góry proszę o to, by się nie pruć. inFamous 8/10 – Świetny symulator superbohatera/arcyłotra z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami. Rozgrywka jest zaskakująco przyjemna, a moce Cole'a są ciekawym odwzorowaniem arsenału każdej szanującej się strzelanki. Empire City to dobrze skonstruowana piaskownica, w której aż żal nie skorzystać z zabawek, jakimi twórcy postanowili obdarzyć graczy. No i najważniejsze, motto gry: Bycie bohaterem to wybór. Ścieżka dobra nieraz zmusza gracza do poświęceń i skomplikowania sobie życia, co nadaje systemowi karmy sporą autentyczność. inFamous 2 9/10 '– Genialna kontynuacja poprzednika, oferująca graczom naprawdę długie godziny zabawy. Grafika, zróżnicowanie miasta, bogactwo mocy, różnorodność przeciwników, jak i sam gameplay. Pomijając trochę sztywne "dylematy moralne" przed jakimi staje Cole (w stylu: ocal kotka z drzewa lub podpal przedszkole), wszystko jest po prostu lepsze i świeższe. Nie wspominając już o edytorze misji, który dodatkowo przedłuża żywotność tego tytułu. To prawdopodobnie moja ulubiona gra wideo, a już na pewno mój faworyt ze wszystkich pozycji w serii. inFamous: Festiwal Krwi '''7/10 '– Przyjemna, aczkolwiek krótka przygoda w mroczniejszej wersji New Marais. Jeżeli jednak nie podobał wam się Zmierzch, unikać jak kołka. Na bok z żartami jednak, jeżeli odpychają was motywy wampirów itp. fabuła wyda się wam zapewne durna i nieprzekonująca. Nie żebyśmy do tej pory w inFamousie mieli do czynienia z fantastycznymi istotami, co nie? inFamous: Second Son '''6/10 – Prawdopodobnie największe rozczarowanie w moim życiu. No może nie, ale nie da się ukryć, że Second Son narobił mi wielkiego apetytu, żeby ostatecznie pozostawić mnie z suchym krakersem. Ale pięknie wypieczonym krakersem. To jest w sumie największy problem tej gry. Grafika jest po prostu oszałamiająca, a wizualne efekty mocy powodują natychmiastowy opad szczęki. I... i w sumie to tyle. Gameplay jak najbardziej jest przyjemny, ale względem dwójki, zawartość gry jest znacznie uboższa. Tyczy się to zarówno fabuły, misji pobocznych, przeciwników, jak i zapadających w pamięć postaci. Wymaksowanie Second Sona też nie zajmuje zbyt dużo czasu, nie wspominając już o samym wątku głównym, który rozłożyli na jakieś 20 misji. Czy warto zagrać? Tak, warto! Ale czy warto dla tej gry kupować PlayStation 4? Jeśli jesteś fanem poprzednich inFamousów, to ostrzegam – możesz się zawieść. inFamous: First Light 7/10 – Choć jest to tylko samodzielny dodatek, jest on dla mnie pewnym krokiem w przód względem podstawki. Korzystanie z mocy neonowych Fetch sprawiały o wiele większą frajdę, niż cztery przeciętnie wykształcone elementy Delsina. W butach Abigail da się odczuć prawdziwą moc i potęgę przewodnika, co zdecydowanie idzie na plus. Mimo, że jest to krótka przygoda, to przyjemna i zadowalająca. Polecam przede wszystkim dla miłośników rywalizacji i arcade'owego stylu gry – tryb jednoosobowej areny potrafi dać w kość przy dalszych rundach, a wspinanie się po tabeli wyników graczy jest niezwykle satysfakcjonujące. Warto dodać, że First Light jest prequelem, więc nie musicie się bać o spoilery z Second Sona.